


【all佣】Accomplice

by Zoujinjin



Category: all佣 - Fandom, 傘佣, 占佣, 杰佣 - Fandom, 殮佣, 裘佣 - Fandom, 黃佣, 黑白佣 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: *all傭､all傭，吃all傭得永生(光輝*因為我愛全員，所以用自創人物領便當(反正也沒多大戲份*不算劇情的劇情，只是忽然想到*雖然不算劇情，但還是可以猜猜內容





	【all佣】Accomplice

**Author's Note:**

> *all傭､all傭，吃all傭得永生(光輝  
> *因為我愛全員，所以用自創人物領便當(反正也沒多大戲份  
> *不算劇情的劇情，只是忽然想到  
> *雖然不算劇情，但還是可以猜猜內容

“好痛…為甚麼?”遠處，一個長髮女人蹲在木製地滿上，雙手摀住眼睛哭訴  
他想走過去查看，但那個女人卻似乎一直離他有些距離  
“好痛啊…薩貝達…”女人這時摀著眼慢慢起身，手指縫隙中頓時湧出大量血水  
他嚇得停住往前的腳步，但女人眼睛就像個水庫，血水像洩洪般往他衝來  
慌亂的看著那些血水，奈布低著頭想避開  
“你怎麼還在這裡?”女人的聲音自前方傳來，他迅速抬頭  
兩個空洞洞的血洞離他鼻尖一公分處，距離近的他都能清楚嗅到那令人作噁的血腥味  
“阿阿阿阿阿阿!!”  
“薩貝達!”  
幾乎是下一秒，屬於傭兵的房門被撞開，一頭亂髮的裘克拄著自己另一隻義肢，飛快地向前抱住不停掙扎的奈布  
“滾阿!!!”奈布驚恐的尖叫，雙手不停在漆黑的空氣中抓饒”不要過來!”  
“怎麼了?”第二個趕過來的約瑟夫問道  
“快開燈!”裘克抓住懷中人兒抓來的雙手，朝約瑟夫喊道  
啪  
漆黑的房間一瞬間明亮了起來，裘克抱著已經停止掙扎的奈布輕聲安慰著  
門口聚集著許多男性的監管者和求生者，一個一個都擔心地望著床上的人  
傭兵那雙原本充滿自信的雙眼黯淡許多，眼下也充滿了長久未睡好的黑眼圈  
“她又來了…”他喃喃自語，手緊緊抓著裘克的袖子”她來找我報仇了…”  
說完後他忍不住，一顆一顆的眼淚從眼眶中掉落，滴在裘克的衣服上  
“那只是夢而已…薩貝達…那只是夢而已”裘克用著從未細柔的聲音安慰著，”夢境都不是真的”  
奈布搖搖頭，”都是我…都是我的錯…”  
“對不起…嗚…對不起….”最算傷痛也從不掉淚的傭兵，終於崩潰的嚎啕大哭  
“梅蘭”

杰克坐上大廳的等待椅上，沒有以往神經哼歌，而是食指交扣，放在嘴前  
過了五分鐘後，其他人也依序坐上餐桌附近  
他抬起頭看著走來的四人，確認沒有那個人後才把頭低下  
以前都會興奮給隊友加油打氣的園丁是第一個坐上位置的，她坐穩後就趴在桌上，累極的樣子  
醫生摸上木椅，帶著些許血絲的眼看向坐在等待區的杰克。再三考慮後走向前去  
“杰克”她手覆上對方的肩膀，看對方抬頭”別擔心奈布，伊萊再照顧他”  
杰克點頭，臉上的面具看不出表情”謝謝您，艾米小姐”  
醫生還是不放心，再次拍拍杰克的肩膀就回到座位  
遊戲開始

“伊萊”  
正在倒牛奶的克拉克轉頭，看向坐在床上的奈布“怎麼了?”  
雖然說在裘克的陪同下已經睡了四個小時，但奈布還是十分疲勞的樣子  
而且看起來更加勞累  
“你能看見未來對吧?”他虛弱地問道，”能不能幫我看看未來是怎麼死的?”  
克拉克動作一頓，杯子露出了幾滴牛奶，滴在實心木桌上  
他慢條斯理地拿起一旁的布擦拭桌子，最後端著熱牛奶走近床邊，將杯子放在奈布手中”不行”  
奈布像早就了解般垂下頭，沒有光彩的眼睛被恐懼充滿  
“奈布”克拉克很是心疼這樣的奈布，他輕輕抬起傭兵的臉，隔著一層眼罩的眼卻十分堅定”別喪氣，事情會好轉的”  
奈布眼神渙散的看著他，最後拉開他的手還是搖頭  
“我現在根本不敢睡，只要睡著，梅蘭就會找我索命”他說  
只要閉上眼，他就會夢到梅蘭那張被炸得血肉模糊的臉朝自己逼近，嘴裡說著為甚麼自己還沒死之類的話語。又或是被綁上椅子後還在和他說”等等最會被傳送回莊園”下一秒卻被椅子炸得支離破碎的景象  
“奈布，那不是你的錯”克拉克將奈布遮在額前的碎髮撥到耳後”沒有人知道會發生這種事”  
“那你知道嗎?伊萊”奈布抓著他的手追問”你不是能預知未來嗎?難道你沒遇見梅蘭的未唔!”  
克拉克有些強硬地將手托住奈布的兩頰，拇指按在那張激動的小嘴上  
“你太激動了，奈布”他的拇指在他的嘴唇上摩擦，摸到縫隙時緩緩侵入那溫暖的口腔”冷靜一點”  
他的聲音沉穩，還帶著一絲不容許抗拒的威力，這讓精神緊繃的奈布住嘴  
他嘴中含著克拉克的手指，嫩舌被手指翻攪，從嘴角溢出一些口水  
那滴清澈的水滴順著他下巴下滑，留下一條水痕  
克拉克眼罩下的眼睛死死盯著那滴水  
他現在恨不得狠狠吻住這張有些蒼白的小嘴，用力壓制住他所有的抵抗，進而吸吮裡面更多的汁液  
而他也這麼做了  
只不過他只是舔吻他的下巴，熾熱的舌頭忍住強行進入口腔的衝動，在舔上嘴角後就停住  
他抬起頭，看著因為他的舉動而迷茫的人兒  
“梅蘭的個性我們都了解，她不會把過錯怪在你的身上的”他又吻上他的臉頰，氣息吐在他的耳邊  
許久，他才補上一句  
“況且她還是你的前女友”  
這句話帶著些許咬牙切齒

下一場比賽伊萊必須上場，而來換班的則是卡爾  
他帶著那長年不離身的黑色化妝箱和白色口罩，腳步穩重的走到門口，輕聲敲門  
伊萊打開了門，看了卡爾一眼  
“奈布前輩精神狀況還是有些不穩定，請注意你所有的言詞”他說完就與對方擦肩而過離開  
卡爾待對方離開，才走進房間  
“其實你不用來的，伊索”放下手中的杯子，奈布扯出一個微笑”你們都太緊張了”  
“是我自願來的”卡爾拉開床邊的椅子，將化妝箱放到椅子邊，接著坐上椅子”您需要休息，奈布前輩”  
“我覺得我好多了”奈布捲捲額前的髮絲，有些不好意思”我知道你喜歡獨處…你不用…”  
他知道卡爾有嚴重的社交恐懼症，不喜歡與人太過接近  
沒想到因為他的關係….  
“奈布前輩”卡爾打斷對方的話語”是我想這麼做的”  
卡爾大部分時間都很順著奈布，很少用這麼強勢的口吻打斷他的話  
奈布愣了一會，才點點頭  
“現在請安心休息”末了，他又加了一句”我會一直在這裡看著你”  
一直  
卡爾眼神微瞇  
“不，我不累”奈布搖頭拒絕他”能陪我聊聊嗎?”  
“您想問梅蘭小姐的事”他斬釘截鐵地說，看著對方有些驚訝的臉”很抱歉，我無可奉告”  
“別這樣，伊索”奈布虛弱的說”那時的求生者除了我外，就剩下伊萊､艾米麗和你而已”  
卡爾點點頭，認同他這句話  
“那時候艾米麗在修機，所以她不知情。伊萊甚麼都不肯告訴我，我只剩下你了!”奈布激動的抓住卡爾的肩膀，痛苦的將頭靠在對方肩上”求求你…”  
“那奈布前輩想知道些甚麼?”卡爾輕拍對方的背給予安慰  
“什…”一瞬間，奈布也不知道該問些甚麼  
梅蘭的死太過突然，連帶椅子那天的失常  
全部都沒頭緒  
“您想問的是椅子為何會爆炸?”卡爾反握住奈布的雙手，十指緊扣，慢慢的將臉貼近對方”還是說為甚麼只剩下最後一台機，而您在遛鬼，卻沒人能救起梅蘭?”  
“不…”奈布有些慌亂，卡爾所說的一切就像是他在指控他懷疑他們  
卡爾歪頭，那張不遜色的臉離他鼻尖一公分處  
“奈布前輩，逝者已逝，別再去留戀了”他扶著對方躺下，手掌隔著一層襯衫貼在奈布溫熱的肚皮上”您總是想太多”  
“但我還是很疑惑”奈布感受對方的指尖撫摸自己的肚子。卡爾的手指細膩，摸起來並不會不舒服”梅蘭的專屬技能是進入隊友的意識給予方向，而她每次在我的夢中都是說同一件事”  
卡爾停下撫摸他肚皮的動作，看著他  
“甚麼事?”  
奈布深深吸一口氣  
“她總是問我為甚麼還在這裡….”奈布閉上眼”我和她約定過，只要她上椅，我都會救她下來的。她肯定是怨我了”  
卡爾靜靜聽著，如音樂家的手指在對方不注意時已經解開他襯衫下擺五顆扣子  
手掌正式摸上白嫩的皮膚  
“她不會怨你的”卡爾看著他，最後幾句說的極輕”要怨也不是你”  
“甚麼?”奈布皺眉  
“沒什麼”卡爾立即回答  
“現在，睡覺”

眼前依舊一片黑暗，但這次梅蘭是背對著他  
“我的薩貝達…”  
“親愛的薩貝達….”  
“離開他!!”  
猛的張開眼，眼前是謝必安溫柔的笑臉  
床邊的檯燈是開著，這是他的建議，而對方拿著一本書坐在一旁椅子上翻閱著  
“在睡一下吧”他摸著他的臉頰  
但這次奈布卻慢慢坐起身  
“你剛剛做了甚麼嗎?”他問道  
謝必安疑惑的看著他，眼中還是溫柔的笑意“我剛才在閱讀這本書”  
“怎麼了?親愛的”  
奈布看了一眼書面，覺得奇怪“這是哈斯塔的書”  
“是的，我們偶爾會交流一下”  
奈布點點頭，順著謝必安的攙扶躺下  
“今天星期幾?”  
謝必安替他蓋好被子，”星期五”  
“我記得星期五晚上是哈斯塔…”奈布說到一半就像想到甚麼似的噤聲  
謝必安無奈地看著他  
“黃衣之主還在氣你之前要求他幻覺成梅蘭的樣子”  
奈布不安的攪著手指，眼神游移”我…”  
他知道哈斯塔會幻覺成他人的樣子後，曾拜託他能不能變成梅蘭的樣子與他說話  
那時候從未對他發火的哈斯塔鮮少的發怒了  
雖然直到現在他都不清楚未甚麼對方會發那麼大的脾氣  
或許是要神裝成一個死人惹得對方不愉快吧?  
“黃衣之主很擔心你”謝必安嘆口氣，寬大的手包住對方的小手，修長的手指在他手心中麻擦”找時間和他道歉吧!至少我覺得他不像那麼小度量的人”  
奈布點點頭，”謝謝你，謝先生”  
“不會。睡吧，親愛的”謝必安在奈布額前親吻幾下，就將手覆蓋在他眼前  
這次一夜無夢


End file.
